Natsu's Got Game
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: High School AU gift fic. Natsu's worked hard trying to become the MVP of the Magnolia Fairies Basketball team and Lucy has a sweet surprise for him after the game. Fluff and mature shenanigans inside. Completed one-shot
_**A/N: High School AU ~ This is a gift fic for a tumblr friend who loves the Nalu just as much as I do, and enjoys fluff and smut. So be warned, there be copious amounts of cute and smut in this story. Don't like smut? Then please don't read, you won't like it.**_

* * *

Lucy shook her pom-poms and smiled at Natsu. She shimmied the next move of the routine. Her steps were in perfect unison with her fellow cheer persons. The squad of five girls and Vijeeter transitioned to their next formation, ending their performance to the cheers of the crowd.

Gray elbowed Natsu and snickered. "Lucy still doesn't know what a complete loser you are?"

"Shaddup." Natsu took a big gulp of his water and leaned further over as he rested on the pine bench. "You're one to talk," he looked over at Gray, "losing your jersey _during_ the game?"

"Fuck."

The assistant team manager tapped Gray on his shoulder and dangled the garment in front of him. "Juvia found this for Gray-sama!"

"Thanks." Gray took the shirt and pulled it on.

"Anything for Gray-sama."

Gray looked at his sneakers and held his tongue and breath, waiting for Juvia to move away.

"Dude, when are you going to surrender?" Natsu kept his eyes on his girlfriend even as he spoke to Gray. "Juvia has the hots for you, lord knows _why_. After the game you should take her up on one of her offers. She can give you a ride and then take you home."

"How come everyone thinks you're all sweet and innocent when in reality you're the biggest pervert ever born?" Gray frowned, his face gone sulky as Natsu gave him a cheerful grin.

"Tch. There's plenty of bigger perverts. Take Bickslow for instance - didn't he and Lisanna have to get counseling for PDA's?"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that." Gray leaned forward and tightened his laces. "Game's gonna resume in a minute. Focus."

"Oh I been focussed on winning this for the longest time." Natsu adjusted his wrist bands after dropping his water bottle. "Another measly twenty points and I'm taking the lead for MVP."

Gray rolled his eyes, "Only because Laxus got mono."

"You're jealous 'cause I've got more game than you." Natsu winked at Lucy who was rushing off the court with the rest of the cheerleaders.

Gray sighed, "Yeah, so much game." He snorted, shaking his head. "You're delusional."

"Pfft." Natsu stood up, "I get over twenty points and you ask out Juvia."

"What's in it for me?"

Natsu shifted his weight and considered his choices. A wide smile covered his face, "I stay away from the celebrations when we win."

"Oh, yeah." Gray thrust out his hand. "Fucking deal."

Natsu shook Gray's hand and then joined the other guys at center court.

The rest of the game was full of aggressive manoeuvres by Natsu who chased after the ball like it owed him money. He racked up several assists, earning even more points from sinking a free-throw when a foul was called on the other team.

Gray wanted their team to win, but didn't necessarily want Natsu to be the hero. He was happy when Natsu sank a three pointer, then pissed when Natsu passed off the ball. With five minutes to go, the Fairies of Magnolia High were in the lead by ten points. Natsu needed another two points to collect on his bet. Gray was on the court, and in possession of the ball. Decisions, decisions. He could take his own chances and try to score or pass it off to Natsu who had less interference around him.

Lyon from the opposing side glared at Gray. "Stay away from Juvia!"

"What the fuck?" Gray dribbled the ball. He pivoted to keep his body a barrier to his opponent from Blue Pegasus High School. His lips pressed in a firm line, he passed the ball to Natsu. Natsu broke away from his opponent and charged down the court, making the shot.

The next challenge for the basketball moved to center court. Gray faced off against Lyon who sneered at the black haired youth. "Leave Juvia alone."

"Dude, she won't leave _me_ alone." Gray spat angrily. "What's your problem?" Gray took possession and passed the ball to Jet who then passed to Natsu. He dribbled down the court and sank the ball in the net - winning the bet between him and Gray.

The last few minutes were on the clock as the Fighting Pegasi dissolved into chaos. They failed to score any more points or even touch the ball. The Fairies ran the ball and scored three more times. Natsu assisted on all shots - leaping ahead on his points.

The buzzer signalled the absolute end and the triumphant Magnolia team erupted into cheers. The defeated Blue Pegasus team slinked off the court. Natsu dragged Lucy into his arms and crushed her in a powerful hug. He crowed at Gray, "I won!"

* * *

Natsu whistled a cheerful tune as he soaped up and scrubbed his body. All was right with the world. He'd surpassed Laxus' points _and_ won a bet with Gray.

"Don't think I don't know _why_ you're so damn happy," Gray complained. He tried crushing his own forehead, letting the showerhead spray his hair flat. "I'm gonna be molested tonight and it's all your fault!"

"Dude, don't give me nightmares!" Natsu turned his back to his friend but still conversed. "It's past time you let Juvia make you a man."

Not following the discussion but registering the word 'man', Elfman interjected at full loudness. "Man!"

* * *

Natsu waved goodbye to the last of his team mates. He checked down the hallway one more time searching for a glimpse of his girlfriend. No luck. Lucy wasn't anywhere and that made Natsu frown. He sighed, sinking to his haunches. Browsing through his apps, a new text made him almost drop the phone.

 _ **Meet me in the library 3**_

Natsu grinned and surged to his feet. The school hallways echoed as Natsu speed-walked. At almost nine pm on a Friday night, the dim lighting was beginning to feel spooky. Each empty classroom the boy passed was another silent graveyard. Natsu hunched into his jacket, cursing his overactive imagination. Upon reaching the library, he dashed into the room and slammed himself inside, barricading the door with his body. "Lucy!"

The blonde smiled, pushing herself up. The picnic blanket she'd arranged between the reading couch and magazine rack was perfect. She'd planned and packed lots of celebratory food. Natsu was a bottomless pit on an ordinary day; game day made him even more ravenous.

"Natsu!" Lucy trotted around the corner of the room and bounded towards her boyfriend. "I have a surprise for you!" She threw herself into his arms, and snuggled into his hug.

"Yeah? Is it food?" Natsu grinned as Lucy then tried to wriggle away, a pout on her plump lips.

"Humph." The blonde switched to her favourite tactic, pressing her well-endowed chest against the boy. "Maybe I'll just forget about it."

"Aw c'mon Luce." One hot hand settled on Lucy's hip and the other plucked at the hem of her skirt, sliding up her thigh.

Lucy licked her lips, watching her boyfriend track the movement. Her cheerleading sweater was thin and white. Trimmed with the dark blue and burgundy of the school colours, it matched his jacket. Shoulders back, Lucy bounced the slightest amount. Natsu dropped his eyes down to her chest and that's when she knew she had his full attention. "It's not too hard to figure out."

"Y-yeah?" Natsu let his eyes wander back up to Lucy's face. Her sweet smile was a thing of beauty. "Figure out what?"

"Forgot already? You'll find out sooner or later." She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "Time to eat."

Natsu chortled and dragged Lucy behind him, anxious to get to the food. "You're the greatest!" Shrugging out of his jacket, he dropped it behind the wicker hamper. He dropped to his knees and began piling a plate with sandwiches. Shoving some in his mouth and more back onto his dish, Natsu hummed as he chewed and gulped.

Filling her own plate half full, Lucy gave an indulgent smile to Natsu. He ate with the enthusiasm of a child - but oh how glorious and mature his muscled body. After sating his first rush of hunger, Natsu slowed his pace. He looked around at the blanket Lucy had placed on the floor and how she'd arranged the picnic area as sort of a nest.

"This looks cosy. I guess we aren't going to your place next?"

"Dad's trip got cancelled so I told him I'd be out celebrating with my cheer squad tonight." Lucy began to pack the empty food containers back into the picnic hamper. "He'll be busy with work anyway. It never ends. It won't matter if I come home late or text him that I'm sleeping over at a friend's house."

Natsu reached out, trapping her hand under his. "I'm sure you're in his thoughts."

"I didn't mean to get serious sounding." Lucy bit her lip, "Tonight is a celebration. Congrats on taking over the lead in points for MVP!" She grinned. "I'm so proud of you Natsu!"

"Thanks. It's not as impressive like when you won that last debate. Or when you got voted into the student council. Heh, or even when that weird photographer 'discovered' you. Tryin' to getcha to sign a modelling contract."

Looking into Natsu's dark eyes made Lucy fidget. As much as she cheered him on with his sports and other endeavours, he always supported her. "Jason wasn't 'weird' so much as he was 'cool'. I wouldn't have even campaigned for student council but you and Gray plastered the walls with posters. After that, Erza pretty well forced me." Lucy shifted position. She sat clasping one raised knee and letting the other stretch out flat. "And debates are just fancy arguments." She giggled, "Like I haven't been preparing for those all my life." She paused then resumed in a sombre tone. "I had to talk Dad out of sending me to private school and summer camp. Lots of other things too I just don't wanna go into right now."

"Well I'm glad you're here with me - we make a great team." Natsu moved behind Lucy and hugged her. "Team Natsu."

His arms were warm, as were his hands that explored his girlfriend's stomach. Lucy sighed and relaxed. One more year of high school and who knows where life would take them, but here and now Lucy was happy. "Are you ready for dessert?"

"Always." Natsu slid his hand higher. He discovered Lucy's breasts unfettered. "No bra?" He let out a pleased chuff of air against her neck. "Is that my surprise?"

Lucy let her head loll back, giving Natsu space to kiss and nibble the flesh under her ear. Excitement made her rub her thighs together and lean against her boyfriend. "N-n-not exactly."

Natsu palmed each heavy breast and thumbed the nipples into hard points. "What's my surprise?"

Lucy's breathing got more erratic and she squirmed harder. "You'll have to look for it."

Immediately Natsu grabbed the hem of Lucy's sweater and began to tug it upward.

Lucy let her elbow connect with Natsu's gut. "Not so fast!"

"Awww!"

"Our clothes stay on. Think of it as a fun challenge." Lucy took hold of his hands and put them back under her top, guiding them to her waiting chest. "We've got lots of time."

Clever fingers squeezed, making Lucy pant. "Is this your way of sayin' I don't last long enough?" Natsu licked a wandering path on Lucy's neck, nipping her smooth skin there and pinching her nipples. "You're always the one screaming 'faster', or have I been imagining that?"

Lucy tried to turn to face Natsu but he only chuckled and settled her firmer against his chest. She shivered as he dipped the point of his tongue into her ear, murmuring his desires. Her hands clutched at his thighs.

Natsu gentled his hold, allowing Lucy to turn around. She moved to straddle his thigh and connected her lips to his in a scorching kiss. Lucy tasted every inch of Natsu's mouth, all the while grinding her core on his leg. Nothing could appease the ache between her thighs other than Natsu. She gave an appreciative 'mmm' as he clutched her hips and assisted her motions.

He gasped as her slender fingers trailed against the zip of his jeans, the touch arousing and teasing. Natsu sucked in a hiss of air, "You're killin' me Lucy."

"This is nothing." Lucy rubbed harder, pleased to feel a strong answering twitch. "You stopped looking for your surprise." She let her fingers rest overtop his straining erection. "Lost interest?"

"Hardly." Natsu bucked against her hand. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Since when do you enjoy waiting?" Lucy played with the tab of his zipper. "You saying that if I decided to leave for home now, you'd be okay with that?"

Natsu held his hand over Lucy's. "I didn't say anything like that. Don't be putting words in my mouth. You went through a lot of trouble to set up this feast, I want my dessert."

He grimaced then let out the softest moan as she applied pressure. Lucy glided her hand up, then down and repeated. "That's true," she all but purred, "I made something special and you're gonna want to eat it all up." She giggled at his confused look. "That's the only clue I wanna share about your surprise."

Natsu tilted his head and considered Lucy's cryptic comment. He gazed with serious intent into her eyes and then a lecherous grin spread over his face. "That is pretty much giving away the answer." He leaned back and pulled Lucy with him, rolling their bodies until he was poised over her. "My favourite dessert is pie."

Lucy lay on her back; eyes shining, her blonde hair spread out like a shimmering curtain. Natsu supported his weight on one elbow and forearm. He skimmed his other hand down Lucy's shoulder and side, stopping once he reached the bare skin of her leg. Keeping his attention on Lucy's face, he edged his hand under her pleated skirt. Warm fingers made a slow journey up her smooth thigh, gliding to the curve of her hip before stilling. Natsu grinned as Lucy wriggled under him. She pouted. Her lips glistened as she stared back at him, demands for him to touch her about to burst free.

Natsu hovered over Lucy's mouth, a soft loving brush of lips before breaking away. Lucy sank her fingers into his spiky pink hair and tugged him back, their kiss growing heated as she took control. Her tongue swept inside and boldly stroked his, expressing her yearning with a moan.

Natsu squeezed Lucy's hip, delighted to feel her shiver in response. Having played patient long enough, Natsu danced his hand across to hover just over her aching centre. Lucy moaned again, letting her legs part, doing her best to arch her hips closer to the heaven promised by Natsu's fingers.

Lucy mewled her need, gusting out a ragged sigh as he finally made contact with her groin. Having temporarily forgotten the surprise she'd prepared, Lucy was discomfited when Natsu frowned and yanked his hand back. She yelped. "Hey!"

"Your underwear is sticky." Natsu shook his head. "Why are you so weird?" He rolled off his girlfriend and landed on his side.

"You're always telling me I'm not adventurous enough." Lucy pouted, "I ruined a crazy amount of fruit roll-ups and liquorice whips before mastering the technique."

Natsu scrunched up his forehead in bewilderment as he tried to make sense to what Lucy was saying. "Fruit roll-ups and liquorice?"

Her face bright red, Lucy nodded. "..." She opened and closed her mouth before clearing her throat with a loud gulp. "It's your surprise."

"You're supposed to be the smart one in this relationship. Sticky underwear is more weird than a surprise."

"Not like that," Lucy spoke between clenched teeth. Her embarrassment died a speedy death and was reborn as ire. "Two weeks ago you brought up edible underwear as the next thing you wanted to try."

"I did?" Natsu scratched his head and then gave a half shrug. "I mention a lot of stuff."

A not-so-sudden urge to smack Natsu surfaced in Lucy. After taking a calming deep breath, she rolled onto her own side to look him full in the face. "And you specifically said you could remove my undies with your teeth."

A light bulb of remembrance went off in the boy's skull. "Oh yeah." Natsu grinned and began inching his body down. "Time to make good on my promise." He urged Lucy down on her back again.

Lucy gasped as Natsu flipped her skirt up. He took a minute and just looked at the skimpy covering of home-made edible underwear over her groin. Soft puffs of breath made Lucy squirm. A flush rose on her cheeks as he murmured 'itadakimasu'. His tongue slid past the scant barrier. Natsu savoured Lucy's musk. Long languid licks of the flat of his tongue made Lucy fist his hair, angling her hips up to his thirsty mouth. She keened an exultant cry as Natsu pressed harder on her bundle of nerves.

Lucy came slowly back to her senses, muscles lax as she lay sprawled. Natsu bit the long rope of liquorice holding the panties together, chewed and swallowed. "I consider that more like an appetiser for dessert." He forced his zip down and released his erection from confinement.

Lucy snaked her hand down between their bodies to catch Natsu's hand. "Not so fast." She giggled as he stuck his lower lip out in a huge pout. "I want to get you on that couch. It's my turn in the saddle."

Eyes shining, Natsu agreed. He stood first and assisted Lucy to her feet, hauling her up then enfolding her in a tight hug. "I fucking love it when you take control and ride me."

"After playing close to two hours of basketball, you must be so tired." Lucy pointed to the couch and Natsu dropped down. He sat with his knees spread, fly still open. Lucy placed her hand over the magnolia embroidered on his sports jersey. "Seems like you just might be getting some energy back. Your heart's thudding something fierce." She grabbed his chin and kissed him. Lucy licked her lips and let her eyes drop to his crotch. Natsu knew that look. It was one of his favourites. With a wink she asked, "Mouth hug?"

Natsu nodded with wild enthusiasm. Lucy sank to her knees and engulfed the head of his cock in her warm mouth. Natsu grunted and let his head loll back, fingers tangled in his love's golden hair. Her expert ministrations destroyed his capacity for speech.

One last swipe of her tongue around the veins on the underside of his erection and Lucy let him slip from her mouth. Not losing an instant, she clambered onto his lap, her knees spread wide. Natsu pulled her sweater up and over her breasts. He rubbed her already tight nipples and scattered kisses over her pale skin. Lucy guided Natsu's penis to her cleft and lowered herself onto the waiting rigidness.

The blonde began a gentle up and down ride that soon sped up. Natsu fastened his mouth over a nipple and began to suckle. Each bit of suction made the pit of Lucy's stomach flutter. Already wet, her pussy became drenched. Faster and faster she ground on his cock, her hands fastened tight on his shoulders. Natsu switched to Lucy's other breast and lavished attention on it. Natsu moaned, shifting his hands to grip Lucy's hips.

"That's it, ride my cock." Natsu grunted, thrusting up as much as he could in a sitting position. His fingers curled tighter. He slammed her down on his groin, biting his lip, panting as his release began to build. "Fuck me harder."

Lucy was close, lewd talk had always been her tipping point. Curse words, descriptions of what Natsu wanted to do to her body, demands and praise had their place in their love-making. Both trusted the other and were comfortable enough to voice their wishes. "Rub my clit."

"Yeah, what else do you want?" Natsu pushed a finger inside Lucy's folds and began rubbing. He winked, "I call this my Lucy game-winning move."

Lucy held harder onto the muscles of Natsu's shoulders, her breaths harsh. "I want you to come with me." Almost frantic with the need to orgasm, Lucy leaned forward to give Natsu an open mouthed kiss. Her vision whitened as he pinched her clit. An intense wave of pleasure made her internal muscles spasm, triggering Natsu's release.

Luc keened her satisfaction and Natsu shouted 'fuck' like it was his personal mantra. With an awkward giggle, Lucy tugged her sweater down and swung herself off Natsu's lap. She made sure to set her skirt under her bare ass and leaned against Natsu. He tucked himself back into his pants, zipping his fly shut. They sat holding hands as their breathing calmed.

"You're the best."

Lucy gave a delicate shiver and burrowed as close as she could against him. "Yeah I know."

Natsu let out a bark of laughter, giving the blonde a one-armed hug. "Weirdo."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied. "Just being honest."

"What happened to the reject fruit roll-ups?"

"I guess you did expend _some_ energy just now," Lucy pushed off the couch and dug into the picnic hamper, pulling out a baggie of torn scraps of pressed fruit. She turned around to see Natsu holding his Letterman jacket out to her. Grateful, she handed off the food and snuggled into his coat before they both sat back down on the couch.

"Thanks Lucy." Natsu slung his arm around her shoulder and hummed happily. "You're the best girlfriend I've ever had."

"I'm the _only_ girlfriend you've ever had."

"Still true," Natsu only laughed when Lucy mock pinched him. "How about I clean up the evidence and we take our celebration to my house? Let's have a slumber party for two."

"Aren't your parents gonna flip if I spend the night?"

"Naw, it's their anniversary. They're in Crocus celebrating."

"You mean to tell me we could've gone to your house in the first place?"

"Oops, yeah."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "It's a good thing I love you so much."

"Like I said, you're the best." Natsu kissed Lucy's brow and began clearing their picnic debris. "We gotta remember to ask Gray how asking Juvia out went."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy shoved her hands deep into the jacket pockets. "We all know Juvia is into Gray, but I didn't think he liked her."

"A small matter of a bet between him and me taking the lead in points for MVP," crowed Natsu. "The ice princess was never gonna man up on his own."

"Never mind them." Lucy sauntered over to Natsu who was tucking the blanket away in the hamper. "Let's go celebrate some more at your house. You can show me some more of your game winning moves."

"Hells ya!"


End file.
